


All you ever dreamed of having

by BlushLouise



Series: All you never knew you wanted [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Biology, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Multi, Slice of Life, Transformer Sparklings, sparkling emergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Short future ficlets, set after All you never knew you wanted. Read that one first :)
Relationships: Bluestreak/Wheeljack, First Aid/Trailbreaker (Transformers), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Optimus Prime/Skyfire, Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: All you never knew you wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832152
Comments: 242
Kudos: 137





	1. More

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! The promised ficlet sequel to All you never knew you wanted. This will update Mondays and Thursdays for five weeks, ten chapters in total. The chapters are short, sweet pieces of fluff :) Enjoy!

Wheeljack went into emergence the day after a major battle with the Decepticons, which had Ratchet throwing his hands up in frustration. “We’re already running on fumes,” he ranted, “of course that bitlet of yours is coming now.”

Wheeljack simply laid back on the berth, calm and happy as you please. “Easy, Ratch. Don’t want to upset your own bitlet with that temper, do ya?”

Ratchet growled a series of expletives that made Trailbreaker want to cover Ambulon’s audials. The medic hadn’t taken to this stage of the carrying well, he bounced between rage and emotional outbursts and zoning out. And sometimes other outbursts that led to him dragging one or both of his partners into the nearest private space, no matter who it belonged to. Red Alert’s reaction to finding them in his quarters had been one for the ages. Prowl had been livid.

Ratchet’s erratic behavior was why First Aid was back on full duty already, even though he’d have preferred some more time off with Trailbreaker and Ambulon. They solved that by letting First Aid take Ambulon to work in calm periods, which left Trailbreaker free to do a duty shift once in a while.

Which was why he was currently on a medberth, one leg slagged after a run-in with a crazy Stunticon who got in a lucky shot. Since First Aid had stayed with Ratchet, Ambulon on a sling on his back, Trailbreaker had been deployed with the others. His first battle in over a year, and he ended up injured. It was almost embarrassing.

Ratchet glanced over at him. “You want privacy for this, Jackie?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Nah. ‘Breaker’s fine, and he’s done this before. Besides, Blue’s still trying to get away from the debriefing. It’s be nice with some company until then.”

Ratchet rolled his optics. “I’ll comm Prowl, have him speed the process up. Blue should be here.”

Trailbreaker sat up. Wheeljack’s berth was across from his, far enough away that he couldn’t really be much help. “Want me to come closer?”

“You move at all on that leg and I’ll strap you to the berth,” Ratchet said absently. “Bitlet’s transformed for emergence. And Bluestreak’s on his way.”

It was interesting, seeing the emergence process as a bystander. It was similar to his own in a lot of ways, but there were differences. Bluestreak didn’t sit behind Wheeljack, for one, probably because their kibble made that difficult. Instead he sat on the edge of the berth, grinning and talking all the while. But Wheeljack’s plating split where Trailbreaker’s had, the same type of pod sliding out. Ratchet did the same checks and scans as he had when Ambulon emerged. The mesh in the clear plastic bassinet was the same color. Trailbreaker even thought he recognized the expressions on Wheeljack’s and Bluestreak’s faces.

It was a beautiful scene.

Bluestreak crooned at the pod as he cleaned it off. Wheeljack was leaning into him, optics locked on the silvery surface as it began to crack apart.

“Well, what do you know,” Ratchet said. He’d moved so he was blocking Trailbreaker’s line of sight for a moment. Trailbreaker leaned aside, trying to catch a glimpse of the sparkling. “Seems doorwings and winglets really can make full wings.”

“He’s a flier?” Trailbreaker blurted. “Really?”

“Really.” Bluestreak giggled and straightened, something soft and silver and new in his arms. “Trailbreaker, this is Brainstorm. He’s got the makings of actual wings. I’m already worried about him learning to fly and leaving us behind on the ground.”

“We’ll enlist the Aerialbots for help.” Wheeljack didn’t sound worried, but then he rarely did, even when he had reason to. “You’ve seen how they dote on Ambulon, they’ll jump at the chance.”

“Brainstorm,” Trailbreaker repeated. “It’s nice. And a bit worrisome.”

“He’s going to be smart.” Bluestreak nuzzled the tiny head, pressing kisses to every part of it. “I just know it.”

Trailbreaker recognized that expression too. He’d seen it on First Aid’s face often enough. “I’m sure he will be.”

In his lap, Ambulon was waking up slowly. He stretched and gave a lazy little chirp, and Trailbreaker picked him up and tickled his stomach. “Morning, baby.”

Ambulon was already twice as big as he’d been when he emerged. Trailbreaker couldn’t help compare the tiny newborn in Bluestreak’s arms, helpless and uncoordinated, with the strong, giggling sparkling he himself was holding.

“You two are going to run us ragged,” he told Ambulon solemnly, and Ambulon giggled again. “And just imagine, in a few months there will be even more of you. Good thing Grapple and Hoist got those new quarters done, huh?”

Ambulon chirped in apparent agreement and pushed at Trailbreaker’s wrist impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re hungry, I know.” A glance at the other berth showed Brainstorm also settling down for a feeding. Trailbreaker released his own feeding line. “Maybe we need to start thinking of a crèche or something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ratchet replied. He’d somehow walked closer without Trailbreaker noticing, and now was gazing fondly down at Ambulon. “I’ll talk to Optimus and Prowl about it. Goodness knows with the amount of sparklings incoming, we’re going to need some form of babysitting arrangement put in place.”

“The amount of sparklings?” Trailbreaker frowned up at him. “Now what’s that supposed to mean? Are there more than two more?”

“Nothing. Forget about it.” Ratchet smiled as he walked away. “Tell me if those painkillers wear off. I’ll get started on that leg of yours as soon as First Aid comes to collect Ambulon.”

Nothing, his aft. Ratchet was hiding something, he just knew it. But if it was more sparklings…

Well, sparklings couldn’t be kept secret for long.


	2. Sudden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late! I completely forgot to upload this as a draft before going away for a few days, so I couldn't post it yesterday. It shouldn't be a problem from here on out!

If there was one thing Trailbreaker had definitely never been prepared for – even counting that the list of things he’d done in the last year that he’d never been prepared for was growing by the week – it was seeing Optimus Prime shooting Megatron’s head clean off.

He’d been even less prepared for the look on Optimus’ face when he realized what he’d done.

Trailbreaker stared as Megatron’s frame collapsed to the ground in slow motion. He wasn’t the only one. The entire battle seemed frozen.

“Well,” Starscream drawled finally. “That was remarkably helpful, Prime.”

“I did – I didn’t – but,” Optimus stammered. He looked – what was that phrase Spike used? Freaked out.

Starscream smirked. “Clearly you did. And now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take _my_ Decepticons and go do something that’s a better use of our time. Ta for now!”

The Decepticons didn’t leave in any kind of synchronicity. Starscream took off with a flair, Skywarp and Thundercracker right behind him, but the rest were all a chaos. Soundwave was last to leave, giving Megatron’s frame one last cold look before following the others.

“Well.” Jazz pursed his lips. “That was somethin’ else, OP.”

Optimus just groaned.

Optimus had driven the Decepticons off in record speed, even if it hadn’t been in the manner he’d meant to. That meant that Trailbreaker and the Prime were the only ones headed to the medbay, and it wasn’t because they’d been injured. Trailbreaker wanted to get back to his family, and Optimus was going because Jazz had laughingly claimed that the Prime needed his processor examined.

Trailbreaker was fairly sure Jazz had been joking, but he was happy enough to bring Prime with him to medbay. First Aid and Ambulon were there, after all.

So was a fairly irate Ratchet, wrench already at the ready. The clang as it met Optimus’ helm made Trailbreaker wince.

“What on Earth were you thinking!?”

Optimus looked sheepish. And a bit in pain. “I don’t know that I was. He threatened Skyfire.”

Ratchet’s optics softened instantly. For that matter, First Aid looked horrified.

“But he didn’t hurt me.” Skyfire had somehow followed them, quietly enough that Trailbreaker hadn’t noticed, and now his big arms encircled Optimus’ waist from behind. He was tall enough to rest his chin on the Prime’s head. “I love that you’re looking out for me like that. But the bitlets and I are all fine. He didn’t even get a shot off, thanks to you.”

“I know. I know that.” Optimus sighed. “I just panicked.”

“I remember that feeling,” First Aid said, voice as comforting as Trailbreaker knew he could make it. “When the sire coding demands you do everything for the carrier. I’m glad I mainly fought as part of Defensor at that point, because I would have attacked anyone acting even remotely threatening toward Trailbreaker.”

“That’s also why Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are our last line of defense these days,” Ratchet agreed. “I have a hard time convincing them to leave me behind.”

“Maybe you won’t have to now,” Trailbreaker said. He shrugged as everyone turned to look at him. “I mean, Starscream wasn’t interested in fighting. And thanks to Optimus, he leads the Decepticons.”

Optimus groaned again. “Don’t remind me.”

“To be honest, having Starscream in command is more worrying than reassuring.” Ratchet’s tone was dry. “But I guess we’ll see how it pans out.” He tugged Optimus’ head down, shone a light into his optics. “You’re fine. Sire coding will make you do crazy things – though granted, I don’t think anyone saw this crazy coming. Go back to your quarters with your partner. Skyfire, I’m expecting you back here tomorrow for your weekly check-up.”

“Of course, Ratchet.” Skyfire didn’t seem fazed at all that his partner had just blown the head off the enemy they’d been fighting for millions of years. Though that could be because he hadn’t been around for most of that time. “But I’ve been keeping up with my diagnostics, and the twins are fine.”

“I know they’re fine. And you’re most likely fine. I’m still going to do the check-ups for my own peace of mind.” Ratchet shoved Optimus back into Skyfire’s arms. “Now get out of here.”

Trailbreaker moved aside to let Optimus and Skyfire pass. Carrying suited Skyfire, he was much more mellow and balanced than Ratchet was or Trailbreaker had been. Even carrying two newsparks, he seemed to be coping fine. Which was good, because then they had at least one balanced carrier in the mix. Prowl was early in his carry still, but he was looking to be a real menace. Ratchet was already talking about forcing him on medical leave. Red Alert agreed, apparently, and had already taken to checking on his partner whenever he was within reach of a security camera – so, basically all the time.

First Aid approached, a very happy and alert Ambulon wiggling in his arms. “Yes, here’s carrier. You were missed, love, in case you doubted it.”

“I was barely even gone.” Trailbreaker grinned and reached for his sparkling. “You have fun here with sire and Ratchet, Ambulon? Did you treat them well?”

“Kid’s very well behaved,” Ratchet put in. “With as much time as he spends hanging out here, I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up a medic.”

“We’ll see. He’ll get to choose, won’t he?” Trailbreaker kissed Ambulon’s head. “Depending on what happens now.”

“Yeah.” Ratchet frowned. “Starscream’s never been reasonable before, though. I wouldn’t expect him to start now.”

“We’ll find out eventually.” First Aid shoved Ratchet at the open door. “Now get out of here, sir. Those twins of yours are waiting for you.” He kissed Trailbreaker’s cheek. “You too, love. I’ll be along later, when Hoist comes to take over.”

“Yeah, okay.” Trailbreaker shifted Ambulon aside to give First Aid a proper kiss. “Want me to ask Hound and Mirage if they can take him for a few hours tonight? Give us some time alone?”

“Oooh, yes. I like the sound of that.” First Aid leaned into him for a moment before stepping back. “Say hi to them from me.”

“Sure.” Trailbreaker shifted Ambulon again, turning him so he could see where they were going. That always made him happy. “Come on, baby, let’s go see uncle Hound! He might have some new critter pictures for you to look at.”

Ambulon chirped, tiny hands slapping Trailbreaker’s arm. Trailbreaker laughed. “Yeah, me too, kid.”


	3. Welcome

“I still can’t believe they ended up with twins and I didn’t.” Ratchet’s voice was fond, for all that the words sounded halfway between relief and complaint.

“I can’t believe they ended up with small babies,” Sideswipe replied. He was tickling Ambulon’s tummy, grinning widely at every shriek. “I mean, Optimus is big, Skyfire’s even bigger. Those two bitlets? They’re not built like either of them.”

Trailbreaker had to agree. The bitlets were perfect, of course they were, cute and curious and pretty with all that white on them. But it didn’t really make sense for them to have come from Optimus and Skyfire. “I thought twins were technically the same. Not completely, of course, but mostly. At least the same frame type.”

“They’re not spark-split.” Ratchet stole Ambulon away from Sideswipe and pulled him up a bit, holding him by the hands to see if he’d sit. Ambulon chirped happily at the new game. “They were separate newsparks, conceived at the same time. They’re brothers, twins, but not as close as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.”

“It’s not that surprising that a grounder and a flier conceive a grounder and a flier,” First Aid agreed. “Skyfire may be a shuttle, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that his offspring will be. I mean, look at Brainstorm, neither of his parents can fly.” He smiled proudly down at his sparkling. “He sat on his own for the first time yesterday, Ratchet.”

“Of course he did.” Ratchet chuckled. “I knew you could do it, bitlet.”

Wheeljack darted up next to Trailbreaker and handed him a fussy Brainstorm. “Here. Mind minding mine for a bit, since yours seems to be under control? I’m just going to get a few cubes. Blue’s right behind me.”

“Sure.” Trailbreaker shifted the sparkling in his arms, making him more comfortable. Brainstorm was very different from Ambulon, but he was easy enough to handle as long as you could manage to keep him out of your seams and away from anything sharp, pointed, bright, liquid or electric. “Hey there Stormy. Just woke up, huh.”

Brainstorm beeped, sounding decidedly unhappy. The sound drew Ambulon’s attention, and he chirped back, turning his head to see where the other sparkling was.

“Put them together,” Sideswipe suggested. “When the new crèche opens, they’ll have to get to know each other anyway. Might as well start now.”

Trailbreaker nodded, putting Brainstorm down on the thick pad they’d put on the table. He was much too young to sit on his own, and mainly ended up rolling back and forth on his back. His wings weren’t very pronounced yet, so being on his back didn’t hinder him too much.

Ratchet put Ambulon down, and Ambulon immediately began petting Brainstorm’s stomach. He chirped, looking up at Trailbreaker.

“I know,” Trailbreaker replied. “His carrier will be back to feed him soon, Amb.”

Ambulon chirped again and moved up, looking intently at Brainstorm’s face. Then he patted his head, humming at him.

“Aw, that’s too cute.” Sideswipe grinned. “Babe, our bitlet’s going to be this cute.”

“They’re all precious,” Ratchet agreed. “Now shut up, I think Optimus is getting ready to speak.”

Sure enough, Optimus was stepping up on the small stage. He waited until Wheeljack and Bluestreak had found their seats and Brainstorm was cradled by his sire with a feeding line in his mouth before speaking.

“My fellow Autobots.” The Prime had his mask retracted, a wide smile on his face. “Welcome to the first ever sparkling naming party, to replace the welcoming ceremonies of old. I’m glad to see all of you here.”

The room really was crowded. As far as Trailbreaker could tell, only Prowl and Red Alert were absent. He knew Red Alert was manning the security hub, and Prowl was most likely gone because carrying was interfering with his doorwing sensitivity and making him very, very cranky. He was probably at the security hub with Red, watching from a safe distance.

“As you know,” Optimus continued, “we’re gathered here to welcome the newest and smallest arrivals to our family. It’s a joyous occasion, hopefully the first of many, and not something I’d ever dreamed of seeing again. I’m beyond grateful that we have gotten here. So, without further ado and without testing the patience of these precious little ones, let me formally and officially introduce our newest family members.”

Trailbreaker picked up Ambulon, humming quietly at him when he chirped his protests.

“First,” Optimus continued, and nodded at Trailbreaker. “Most of you know him by now, but here he is: Trailbreaker’s and First Aid’s sparkling, Ambulon. Welcome, beloved one. May your life be as blessed as you have made ours.”

In the welcoming ceremonies Trailbreaker barely remembered from Cybertron before the war, the officiating priest would have made rounds among the sparklings, touching each one. The rec room wasn’t really made for that, and since Optimus would be introducing his own sparklings, tradition had to be bent a bit. So instead Trailbreaker stood, lifting his sparkling up high. Ambulon shrieked with laughter, arms and legs straight out. Trailbreaker made sure to take pictures.

He glanced across the room, catching Smokescreen’s optics. Smokescreen grinned and raised his cube.

Progress.

“Second!” Optimus had to raise his voice to be heard over the cheers. Trailbreaker sat down with a still giggling Ambulon. “Second,” Optimus repeated. “Wheeljack and Bluestreak’s sparkling, Brainstorm! Welcome, precious one. May your life be as blessed as you have made ours!”

Bluestreak stood. He cradled Brainstorm close as he turned in a circle, showing Brainstorm off as much as the fussy sparkling could handle.

“Third and fourth,” Optimus said, voice suddenly much softer. He turned to Skyfire and lifted a tiny bundle of pale plating out of his arms. “I know many of you have been impatient to meet these two. We’re grateful that you’ve given us this time to settle as a family before introducing them. Now. Let me present our sparklings.” He raised the flier sparkling up, holding him securely but still showing off the wings. Next to him Skyfire did the same with the grounder sparkling, big fingers nearly hiding the bitlet completely. “Meet the Autobots’ newest set of twins,” Optimus announced. “I present Drift and Wing. Welcome, darling ones. May your lives be as blessed as you’ve made ours.”

“Cute,” Sideswipe called, cheering along with the rest of them.

Ratchet shook his head fondly. “Drift and Wing. Trust Optimus to keep it simple.”

“I like it,” Wheeljack replied. “Simple suits them. It’s elegant.”

“Now,” Optimus said, calling for attention again. “This is the first of many naming parties, so let’s make the tradition a good one!” He raised his cube. “To Ambulon, Brainstorm, Wing, and Drift!”

“And to Starscream!” Cliffjumper hollered. “For getting the slag off Earth and leaving us alone!”

Trailbreaker laughed and raised his cube.


	4. Alt mode

At eight months old, Ambulon was expected to have developed at least early signs of an alt mode. But he hadn’t. They couldn’t figure him out.

It didn’t worry Trailbreaker too much. Sure, he’d have expected some form of grounder system to be apparent by now, whether that was wheels or skids or hover mounts, but there was a chance Ambulon could be something different that wouldn’t show up until later. Some mecha with more stationary alt modes didn’t have much visible kibble, after all.

Ratchet was a bit intrigued, though. It was like he’d seen a mystery he just had to figure out, like solving what Ambulon would become was the most important task he had right now. Frankly, Trailbreaker suspected Ratchet was using the conundrum of Ambulon’s alt mode to distract himself from the fact that he wasn’t allowed to do much in the medbay anymore. The sparkling was impacting his energy levels too much, making him jittery and giving him mood swings, and Optimus had put First Aid in charge already even though Ratchet’s emergence was still a few weeks off. He was just entering the waddling stage, and Trailbreaker enjoyed getting a little of his own back. Ratchet had grumbled more than a little at being compared to a duck.

First Aid wasn’t worried about Ambulon, either. Ambulon was as healthy as any sparkling, even though he hadn’t shown his alt mode yet. It wasn’t like his transformation cog would mature enough for him to transform until he was older. They had time.

But Ambulon enjoyed spending time with Ratchet in medbay. Probably because Ratchet bribed him with sparkling-friendly treats. Trailbreaker was happy enough to bring him by in his spare time, so Ratchet could try to figure him out.

“Hey, bitlet!” Ratchet grinned and tickled Ambulon’s stomach, making the sparkling giggle. “What are you going to turn into today?”

Ambulon kept laughing even as he curled up, making a credible impression of the little pill bugs Hound had shown him pictures of earlier.

“Nice,” Ratchet said, though he probably had no idea what Ambulon was trying to be. Ratchet was good like that. “Now, can I look at your back a bit today? Is that okay?”

Ambulon chirped, turning obediently on his stomach. Ratchet tickled him as a reward, prompting another giggle and a set of leg kicks that would have been painful had Ambulon been any bigger.

“I see a little piece of plating,” Ratchet sang, and Trailbreaker suppressed a laugh of his own. Ratchet really did adore sparklings. “A little piece that turns into a foot! I see a little piece of plating, and when I squeeze it, it goes…?”

Ambulon laughed and whistled, and Ratchet nodded. “That’s right, it goes ‘toot’! Now, I see a little piece of plating, a little piece that turns into a knee! I see a little bit of plating, and when I squeeze it it goes – whee!”

Ambulon laughed so loudly that it infected both Trailbreaker and Hoist, on duty and supposed to be filing.

Trailbreaker watched as Ratchet sang his way over Ambulon’s small frame. It looked like a game, but he could tell that Ratchet was paying serious attention to the mechanics and interlocking systems of Ambulon’s hips, back and shoulders.

“I see a little piece of plating, a little piece that turns into a brow! I see a little piece of plating, and when I push it, it goes – POW! Yeah! Hey, Trailbreaker, come over here.” Ratchet grinned. “I think I’ve figured it out. And ping that partner of yours, have him come in early. He’ll want to see this.”

First Aid walked through the doors a moment later, smiling as Ambulon sat up and chirped at him. “Hi, baby. You miss me already?”

“He always misses you.” Trailbreaker smiled and pulled First Aid in for a quick kiss. “Ratchet’s fun, but he’s the wrong medic.”

“Aaw.” First Aid went to Ambulon and scooped him right off the berth. “I love you too, sweetspark.”

“Like anyone could have doubted that,” Ratchet teased, but he was smiling. “Are you ready to hear what we’ve learned today?”

First Aid nuzzled Ambulon’s face. “Tell us.” He put Ambulon back on the berth.

“Okay. Ambulon, what part of you did we look at today?”

Trailbreaker grinned as Ambulon promptly tipped forward onto his tummy, showing off his back. “The back,” Ratchet agreed, “exactly. Look.” He touched a part of Ambulon’s back, drawing his fingers in four widening stripes down to his hips.

The plating he touched looked the same as the rest of him to Trailbreaker, but First Aid gasped. “The nubs on his shoulders, the ones we thought would be wheel mounts… They’re landing gear.”

Landing gear?

The stripes Ratchet had drawn up suddenly made sense to Trailbreaker as well. “He’s a helo?”

“More than that. Normal heliformers would show earlier than this, he’s something special. See these?” Ratchet turned Ambulon around and pointed at two spots on his middle. “First Aid, do you recognize them?”

Trailbreaker couldn’t see anything, but again, it seemed First Aid could. He was staring at Ambulon’s plating in pure shock. “But – there’s only one of him.”

“I know. Even so.” Ratchet smiled down at Ambulon. “He’s a little triple-changer. I think this is Defensor’s influence we’re seeing. That’s why his rotary assembly transforms into his back like that, because it would be in the way otherwise.”

First Aid sank slowly down on the berth. “Oh, my.”

Trailbreaker had never been so annoyed that he wasn’t a medic. “Plain words, Ratchet?”

“Sorry.” Ratchet picked up Ambulon and handed him to Trailbreaker. “He’s got combiner connectors. Same as the Protectobots do. Based on where they’re placed, I’d say he’ll turn into a leg. Maybe he’ll even be able to connect directly with Defensor in place of Groove or Streetwise.”

Trailbreaker understood First Aid’s surprise now. This was unprecedented. “What do we do?”

“Nothing.” Ratchet’s face was stern now. “This isn’t an error, something that needs to be corrected. He’s a perfectly healthy sparkling.”

“The gestalt bond,” First Aid whispered. “Ratchet, he doesn’t have a gestalt bond.”

Ratchet shrugged, like that didn’t bother him at all. “So what? He’s not missing anything. You’ve never known anything else, Aid, so I get why you’re worried, but Ambulon’s perfectly happy. He doesn’t have broken bonds or missing bonds, he’s complete as he is.” His voice turned patient, comforting. “He’s fine, Aid. Not hurting at all. Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if he has at least a minor connection to Defensor.”

Huh. When Ratchet said it like that, it didn’t sound bad at all.

Trailbreaker lifted Ambulon up a bit, high enough that they could look at each other. “Know what that means, Amb? It means that when you’re grown up, if you want to, you can be part of something bigger than yourself.” He smiled at First Aid. “Maybe your sire can tell you some stories about how that feels.”

First Aid seemed to have gotten over his shock. He was smiling again. “I know your uncles will love to do so as well. Primus, Blades will get to teach you how to fly.” He giggled, and there was a hitch in his voice that Trailbreaker recognized. First Aid was happy to the point of tears.

Trailbreaker was, too. He’d never have imagined he could carry a flier.

This was kind of awesome.

“Three baby fliers,” First Aid laughed. “And only one grounder. What do you think, Ratchet, will yours even the statistics?”

“He’s the twins’.” Ratchet groaned. “I think he’s a grounder, but Primus help us if he’s a flier. We’ll never get him back down.”

Trailbreaker laughed. In his arms, Ambulon laughed as well.


	5. Playground

Trailbreaker watched as Ambulon clambered over the little obstacle course. It was all ground-level, so at worst he’d slip off one of the logs and fall on his butt, but it was still a bit nerve-wracking to watch.

Sparkplug was grinning at him. “He’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Trailbreaker agreed. “But tell me you weren’t nervous when Spike started climbing things.”

“Nervous? I was terrified.” Sparkplug chuckled. “He always wanted to run before he could walk. Never slowed down enough to be careful. Still doesn’t.” He nodded toward the other end of the playground, where Bluestreak was trying to coax Brainstorm into not climbing up to the high slide. “Kind of like that one.”

“Ouch.” Trailbreaker laughed. “Yeah, I can see how that would have been difficult to handle.”

Ambulon chirped happily as he crawled over a particularly thick log.

“Yeah, good job,” Trailbreaker praised. “Well done, Amb.”

“He’s getting up and about, isn’t he?”

Trailbreaker turned to Sunstreaker. “He sure is. Ratchet on duty?”

“Yeah, just left.” Sideswipe followed his brother, a tiny bundle of red and gold in his arms. He winked at Trailbreaker. “He told First Aid you were out here.”

“Good.” Then First Aid would be along soon. He loved watching Ambulon play outside.

“So this is Hot Rod.” Sparkplug whistled. “Man, I forget how tiny they are. Relatively, of course.”

“He’s growing.” Sideswipe put down a blanket and carefully placed Hot Rod on top of it. He chuckled when Hot Rod promptly rolled over and whistled at Ambulon. “I’m dreading the day he starts moving.”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be a handful.” Sparkplug stopped in front of Hot Rod. He barely had to bend over to pat the sparkling’s cheek. “Hey, Roddy. I’m Sparkplug. I think we’ll be great friends.”

Hot Rod smiled, all bubbly and cheerful. He really was the happiest sparkling Trailbreaker had ever met. Not that he’d met that many, but still. Nothing got Hot Rod down, and nothing slowed him down either. He was the twins’ son through and through, and combined with Ratchet’s stubbornness, there wouldn’t be much that could stop him.

“He’s really flashy,” Sparkplug commented, looking at Hot Rod’s vibrant colors. “It’s hard to believe he’s Ratchet’s kid, really.”

“Ratchet’s plenty flashy.” Sideswipe grinned – almost leered, in fact, and Trailbreaker prepared to cover Ambulon’s audials if he had to. Amb was big enough now to remember words, and Trailbreaker was fairly sure he didn’t want him to remember whatever Sideswipe was about to say.

“You should see him when Sunny polishes him up all nice and shiny,” Sideswipe continued. “That red aft, and those hands, Primus. And the way he moves.” He groaned wistfully, and Sunstreaker shoulder-checked him.

By now Ambulon had noticed the new arrival, and crawled over to Hot Rod eagerly. The following conversation of clicks and whistles made little sense to Trailbreaker, but Brainstorm chirped back from the other end of the playground.

“Might as well bring him over here, Blue,” Sideswipe called. “We’re having a sparkling party.”

“Great.” Bluestreak looked relieved as he walked over. “Maybe they’ll encourage him to stay on the ground for a while. If his transformation cog was active, I think he would have flown off on us already.”

“I’m still a bit surprised Roddy’s a grounder,” Sunstreaker commented, gently moving his sparkling a bit to stop him getting a faceful of sand whenever he grew too tired to hold his head up, which happened frequently. Hot Rod was still very young. “Sideswipe loves flying so much, I thought we’d have a flier on our hands.”

Sideswipe shrugged. “He can still fly. We’ll just get him a jetpack too.”

The look Sunstreaker gave him would have destroyed a lesser mech.

“Three fliers are more than enough.” Bluestreak put Brainstorm down next to Ambulon. “Though there will probably be more sparklings soon. I’ve seen the way some mechs look at these little ones.”

“I thought Prowl was the only one carrying now.” Sparkplug sat down and waved at Brainstorm. “Or am I missing something?”

They all looked at Trailbreaker, and he shrugged. “Hey, First Aid doesn’t tell me everything any more than Ratchet tells the twins everything. As far as he’s indicated, Prowl’s the only one right now.” It was the truth. Prowl’s was the only one that was public knowledge, and First Aid hadn’t really told Trailbreaker anything. He didn’t have to. Hound had told Trailbreaker directly and asked him not to tell anyone, and he’d stumbled on Bumblebee all woozy in the wash racks just last week. So he really hadn’t learned anything from First Aid.

He’d also promised to keep what he knew a secret.

“But I’ve seen those looks too,” he continued. “Grapple and Hoist seem completely enamored, maybe they’re the ones we need to look out for.”

“I don’t know.” Sideswipe looked sly. “Fireflight is completely taken with these little ones, and Perceptor’s been giving him some awfully fond looks lately. Especially when he’s holding a sparkling.”

“Who knew we’d ever be able to sit around outside with our sparklings like this and not be worried that there could be more of them coming,” Bluestreak said softly. “I’m glad the war seems to be over.”

They couldn’t be sure it was, of course. But Starscream and the Decepticons had stayed gone, and Blaster had managed to reestablish contact with Elita’s forces on Cybertron. Things were going well. Hopefully the Decepticons weren’t just biding their time somewhere.

Trailbreaker didn’t know what he’d do if the ‘Cons suddenly showed up now and restarted the war. But he knew they had a lot more to fight for than ever. The ‘Cons wouldn’t find them an easy target.


	6. Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a jump in time between the last one and this one. I headcanon the bitlets growing fast, at least at first, much faster than humans. Ambulon and the other sparklings his age - Brainstorm, Drift, Wing and Hot Rod - are about two and a half Earth years old here, but they function on par with human four-year-olds.

Trailbreaker watched as Ambulon ran around the rec room, Hot Rod and Drift right behind him, all three of them giggling loudly. He wasn’t sure what the goal of the game was or even if there was one – Drift and Hot Rod were both prone to move just to stay in motion, and though Ambulon wasn’t a speedster he didn’t mind racing. And he definitely didn’t mind being included when they played.

They darted along the wall, over the side of the sofa, around a table, under another table, past the corner where Perceptor was cradling a tiny Nautica, on past the doorway –

And smack into a pair of legs.

Trailbreaker was on his feet before Ambulon had even landed on the floor again. Judging by his face there would be wailing in a minute, even though Drift and Hot Rod were both petting Ambulon’s plating and cooing at him. It was probably nothing worse than a ding or two and some wounded pride, but it would be best to calm him down before he really started howling.

As fast as Trailbreaker moved, though, he wasn’t the first one there. Ambulon and the other two watched in surprise as Smokescreen knelt next to them, crooning hesitantly. There was a mark on his left leg, where Ambulon had run into him.

“Hey bitlet, you’re okay,” Smokescreen said. He took Ambulon’s hand and gently tugged him up until he was standing again. “Let uncle Smokescreen see, yeah? Where does it hurt?”

“My shoulder,” Ambulon whimpered. “I crashed it.”

“Yeah, you sure did.” Smokescreen smiled. “Almost knocked me down with you.”

“’m sorry.” Ambulon sniffled, and Trailbreaker had to make himself stay back. He knew Ambulon wasn’t injured – at most he was bruised – and it was good for Smokescreen to interact with the sparklings. If Ambulon needed him, he’d be right there, but for now he’d try to let them sort it out themselves.

“No need to be sorry.” It looked like Smokescreen was relaxing a bit more with Ambulon speaking to him. “I should have watched where I stepped.” Smokescreen winked. “This’ll teach me to step out in the middle of a race track like that.”

“I almost had him too,” Hot Rod boasted. He was still petting Ambulon’s back awkwardly. “Almost.”

“No you didn’t,” Ambulon protested. “I was winning, I was – ow!”

“I’m sorry,” Smokescreen apologized, but he kept manipulating Ambulon’s right arm. “I just have to check if your arm’s okay, bit. And it seems to be.” He smiled at Ambulon again. “So, you were winning, huh?”

“I was winning,” Ambulon reiterated. “Hot Rod an’ Drift can’t catch me! I’m bigger!”

Hot Rod snorted. “Barely.”

“You’re older than they are.” Smokescreen booped Hot Rod’s nose, and the sparkling grinned. “But age isn’t really that important in racing. Skill and natural talent is, and from what I can see,” he reached out and tickled Drift’s side, making him giggle madly, “the three of you have both.”

“Did you race, uncle Smokescreen?” Ambulon’s optics were big now, and Trailbreaker sat back down slowly. It didn’t look like his sparkling needed him right now.

“I have, for fun,” Smokescreen replied. “When I was younger. It’s really exciting.”

“Tell us about it?” All three sparklings were giving Smokescreen hopeful looks now, and Ambulon reached out to take Smokescreen’s hand. “Tell us about racing, uncle Smokey?”

Trailbreaker could practically see Smokescreen melting.

“Yeah, sure, kids.” Smokescreen smiled widely. He was apparently utterly charmed. “Come on, lets it over here, and I’ll tell you about it.”

He didn’t even get a chance to stand up before he had a sparkling attached to each hand. Hot Rod, finding himself without a hand to latch on to, solved it by grabbing on to Smokescreen’s leg with all four limbs and clinging on. Trailbreaker tensed, prepared to get up and help Smokescreen out, but Smokescreen just laughed and walked on with Hot Rod as a leg passenger.

Looked like he really was doing fine.


	7. Big

Trailbreaker watched as Ambulon looked up. And up.

“He’s big,” he whispered.

“Really big,” Trailbreaker agreed. “He’s a cityformer, Amb. He transforms into a whole city.”

“Cool,” Brainstorm said, and Nightbeat nodded fervently, thumb in mouth. “Look!”

Ambulon took a tighter hold of Trailbreaker’s hand as Metroplex knelt down in front of them. “Hello,” he rumbled. “Hello, sparklings.”

“Want to say hello?” Trailbreaker nudged Ambulon, and was glad Brainstorm was on a tether tied to his wrist. He half suspected the young flier would have taken off otherwise, just to get a closer look. And he did not want to explain to Wheeljack and Bluestreak that he’d lost their sparkling in one of Metroplex’s transformation seams.

“He’s so big,” Ambulon whispered again.

“But he’s a good mech.” Optimus stopped next to them. “Say hello, bitlets.”

“Hi!” Wing shouted, almost exuberant. He looked like was about to take off from Optimus’ shoulder, but Wing was thankfully calmer than Brainstorm. And had a bit more sense, which Trailbreaker would never say to either set of parents. “Hello, Metroplex!”

Nightbeat waved, actually taking his thumb from his mouth to do so. Seeing that, Ambulon straightened and waved too. Trailbreaker squeezed his hand in support.

He’d have been timid too, if faced with a mech Metroplex’s size. Ambulon was practically ant-sized in comparison.

And he was the biggest sparkling, too. Trailbreaker looked down at the two small bundles cradled against Optimus’ chest. “Babysitting?”

“Yes.” Optimus smiled down at the two sparklings in his arms, one easily twice the size of the other despite being younger. “Perceptor asked me to mind Nautica, and Bumblebee and Cliffjumper are both on duty, so I got Swerve, too. They’re no trouble, especially since Sunstreaker took Hot Rod and Drift both out for a drive and left me a sparkling short.”

Of course Optimus wouldn’t think minding the smallest sparklings was a chore. He was so enamored of the sparklings that it was rare to see him without one, whether it was his own or not. He’d probably have Nightbeat too, if Prowl hadn’t run into Trailbreaker first.

“Tiny sparklings,” Metroplex rumbled. “Hello, Optimus Prime.”

“Hello, Metroplex,” Optimus called back. “It is good to meet you.”

Metroplex nodded and looked around. “This is a good planet. Many resources. Good for sparklings.” He looked down at the bitlets again. “Names?”

Optimus smiled, indicating each sparkling in turn. “Let me introduce Wing, Swerve, Nautica, Ambulon, Brainstorm and Nightbeat. Oh, and Skids.”

“Skids?” Trailbreaker looked around. He hadn’t been asked to look after Skids. Hound had said that he would keep his son with him today.

Not that that really meant much. For as young as Skids still was, only a few months older than Swerve, he was almost disturbingly precocious. He spoke and moved as well as the older sparklings did, and usually required constant attention. “Where is he?”

“Here!” Skids snuck out from behind a rock, brilliant blue plating shining in the light. “Hi, uncle ‘Breaker. Hi, Optimus.”

“Skids.” Optimus’ voice was fond. “Did you sneak away again?”

“Maybe.” Skids smiled widely. “I’m careful, though. Sire taught me.”

“Yes, I’ll bet he did.”

Trailbreaker grinned. Optimus knew as well as everyone else that Mirage hadn’t taught the kid anything of the sort – Skids had just watched, and learned, and suddenly they had a mini spec-ops trainee on their hands. He dreaded the day Skids figured out how to use Mirage’s gadgets and weaponry. They’d have to get Wheeljack on making some form of Skids-proof lock.

“It’s good to see bitlets.” Metroplex stood up again, making the ground tremble beneath Trailbreaker’s feet. Nightbeat watched in clear fascination. “I will see you later, Optimus Prime.”

“I look forward to it,” Optimus replied. Wing waved eagerly from his perch on his sire’s shoulder.

“Bye, Metroplex,” Ambulon whispered. Trailbreaker squeezed his hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a sparkling chart on the end note of the last chapter, because even I'm having a hard time keeping up at this point and I know who's whose XD Won't do it yet, though, because spoilers!


	8. Visit

Trailbreaker was still learning to navigate Metroplex. And getting used to being inside a living mech, to living inside someone who’d answer him if he just said his name out loud. It had been disorienting and weird at first, but it was getting better.

It had helped that Metroplex didn’t actually watch them all the time. He passively monitored everyone’s vital signs, and he kept special watch on the sparklings, but aside from that he didn’t really pay attention unless someone asked him for something.

Trailbreaker had felt a bit more relaxed interfacing with First Aid in their new quarters after that.

Sometimes he even downright forgot he was inside another living Cybertronian. Metroplex didn’t demand attention, didn’t address them unless spoken to – or unless a sparkling needed something. Metroplex was as soft for sparklings as Optimus Prime was.

So having him suddenly speak out loud without anyone nearby having called for him first was new.

“Autobots,” Metroplex rumbled. “Incoming.”

Trailbreaker turned around, looking out through the wide open bay doors. Inferno stood in the doorway, looking out as well.

“Incoming?” First Aid hoisted Ambulon up. “Incoming what? Where?”

“Fliers,” Metroplex replied. “Defensive measures instigated. Take sparklings to quarters.”

::Autobots. We have incoming.:: That was Optimus, over the open comm channel. ::Defensive roster, you’re needed outside. Créche guards, get the sparklings to safety. Everyone else, you know your posts.::

“That means me outside and you in the medbay.” Trailbreaker snagged Skids by the arm and nudged him at First Aid. “Take this little troublemaker with you. Mirage and Hound are both on duty.”

“I can take care of myself,” Skids protested, with all the confidence of a child. “Sire knows that.”

“Your sire will definitely appreciate you helping me defend medbay against threat, then,” First Aid said cheerfully. “Come on, bits. We’ve got a medbay to get to.”

“Can I help out today?” Ambulon asked eagerly. “If anyone comes in an’ needs help?”

“If we have time, sure.” First Aid beamed at him. “Maybe we can teach you something new.”

Trailbreaker chuckled as he headed outside. Looked like Ambulon really was following in his sire’s footsteps.

He joined Inferno, taking up position on either side of the rapidly closing doors. “What do you think it is?”

“Fliers?” Inferno shrugged. “Only one thing I’m worried it can be, ta be honest.” He nodded towards the horizon. “Decepticons.”

There were three, Trailbreaker saw. And they were all painfully familiar. “Just the three of them. Even Starscream won’t be that dumb, will he?”

“Starscream always struck me as th’ smart one in that outfit.” Inferno didn’t sound too sure though. “Guess we’ll have ta see.”

The three seekers flew closer, banking and flying in a tight circle before landing on the plain in front of Metroplex’s main gates. Even from where he was standing, Trailbreaker could tell Starscream was smirking.

“Oh, Prime!” The seeker called, almost cheerfully. Which was more than a little disturbing. “Are you in there? After all the trouble we had tracking you down, you’d better come out!”

“I’m here, Starscream.” Optimus looked every bit as forbidding as he had during the war, striding out to stand between his home and the ‘Cons. His blast mask was on, for the first time since the twins’ emergence. “What do you want?”

“To talk, Prime.” Starscream grinned. “That’s all. I know it might be hard for you to wrap your Autobot processors around, but we actually didn’t come here to cause damage.” He looked around and nodded decisively. “It seems fate or whatever has been as good to you as it has to us recently. Trust me, we have no interest in going back to old habits.”

That was kind of hard to believe. But Starscream had never been easy to predict. It would be just like him to enjoy surprising them like this.

“We want to formalize the peace,” Starscream continued. “I need an official treaty to whack the others over the helm with. Set up a time and place, Prime, and send me the coordinates. I’ll ping you my code, and we can talk business.” He grinned, and there was a trace of the old Starscream in there, but he also looked different. Trailbreaker couldn’t put his finger on why. “Let me know when you’ve decided to take a chance on this. We’ll be waiting. Ta for now, Prime!” Starscream took off, Thundercracker and Skywarp right behind him.

Optimus looked as surprised as Trailbreaker felt.

“Think he’s genuine?” Inferno rumbled.

“Who knows? Would be good if he was, though.” Not that Trailbreaker would put money on that.

“They’ve been gone a long time. Maybe they’re as tired of war as we are.”

“Maybe.”

Trailbreaker hoped so. He couldn’t imagine returning to war at this point. They owed the sparklings better than that.


	9. Peace

Trailbreaker was nervous. It wasn’t something he was used to anymore, but he figured he had good reason. A glance over at Beachcomber and Streetwise proved they weren’t quite comfortable either.

Optimus was counting on them, though. They would be fine. After all, the peace talks were going extremely well, especially when you considered that Starscream was an active participant.

Trailbreaker smiled down at Nautica and nudged the correct puzzle piece closer to her hand.

Optimus had been beyond charitable, of course, and no one had been surprised that he had offered the Decepticons use of every amenity Metroplex possessed. They’d all been floored when the first thing Starscream had asked for – asked, not demanded, which was in itself a novelty – was use of the crèche.

So now here they were, waiting for no less than five Decepticon sparklings and one Decepticon caretaker to help out. And Trailbreaker had no idea what to expect.

Apparently, what he should have expected was Starscream, swanning through the door, with one sparkling in the crook of each arm and a smug grin on his face. Scavenger followed behind him with two more sparklings.

Streetwise stood, leaving Brainstorm to play by himself for a moment. “Hello, Starscream.” He smiled at the two purple seekerlings in Starscream’s arms. “And hello, bitlets.”

“Yes, hello. I expect you’ll take good care of them.” Starscream handed one bitlet to Streetwise. “Be warned, they’re terrible little rascals.” His voice was fond, though.

“We’re used to rascals,” Trailbreaker said, giving Nautica one last look before standing as well. “These two both yours?”

“Primus forbid.” Starscream snorted. “That’s Slipstream, she’s Thundercracker’s. And Misfire here,” he put the other sparkling down, watching as the bitlet immediately scurried over to poke Brainstorm, “he’s Skywarp’s. Mind him, he gets into the craziest of situations. No, this…” Starscream’s cockpit opened, and he lifted out a much younger sparkling. At most an Earth year old, if Trailbreaker had to take a guess, which made him even younger than Nautica.

“This is my little Sunstorm,” Starscream crooned, nuzzling the tiny head. “He’s getting just big enough to get frustrated at being cooped up in my cockpit all day, or I would have kept him with me.”

“We’ve got experience with young sparklings.” Starscream didn’t seem ready to hand over Sunstorm yet, so Trailbreaker turned his attention to Scavenger. “And who are these two?”

Starscream smiled, that familiar adoring smile on his face that all creators wore at one point. It was possibly the freakiest look Trailbreaker had seen on a Decepticon’s face ever. Though it was kind of reassuring that Decepticons also loved their sparklings. Any common ground was good.

“This is Damus.” Starscream ran a finger over the back of the yellow-orange sparkling. “He’s Breakdown’s, and he’s already manifesting some of that same ability. He’s a bit of a nervous sort, too, so do _not_ yell at him, even if he breaks something. Especially if he breaks something. He’s not doing it on purpose.” Starscream’s expression turned sharp, though his voice stayed gentle. “He has no control over it, not yet, and he’s actually really sweet and timid, and means no harm. Keep him away from datapads and such, though.”

“We’ll do our best. Hi, Damus. I’m Trailbreaker.” He smiled at the shy bitlet. “I think you’ll be happy here.”

“This last one is Barricade. He’s a foundling, Astrotrain took him in. He’s a good bit, yes you are,” Starscream tickled the giggling sparkling, “but he’s stubborn and can be dominant. He’s sweet, but bossy.”

“Sounds like another one we’ve got.” Trailbreaker reached for Barricade. “You and Nightbeat will either get along well, or not at all.”

Starscream nodded. “Comm either me or Thundercracker if you need anything. Hook and Knock Out both have their medical information on file.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Trailbreaker bounced Barricade a bit, making the sparkling giggle again. He was heavier than he looked, more compact, and the happiest Decepticon Trailbreaker had met yet. “We’ll be fine, won’t we, Barricade?”

“Good.” Starscream cradled Sunstorm higher and pressed a kiss to the sparkling’s helm. “Stay here with these nice Autobots, dearspark. I’ll come get you later.”

Sunstorm chirped as he was passed to Trailbreaker. The sparkling was just barely too big to fit in one of his hands. He really must be young.

And Starscream had just surrendered him to the care of Autobots.

Trailbreaker stared at the bitlet, cuddling up trustingly against him in the manner of a sparkling that had never had cause to distrust an adult. A sharp squeal and a laugh made him turn, only to see Misfire and Brainstorm and tiny Swerve eagerly rolling around on the floor. Behind them Slipstream was examining Nautica’s puzzle under Nightbeat’s watchful optics, and Ambulon had somehow convinced Scavenger to sit down so he could examine his alt mode kibble closer with a functioning miniature scanner.

Barricade chirped, and Trailbreaker put him down. He felt almost dazed.

They didn’t have to work towards peace. They already had it. They just had to keep it.

He rocked the tiny sparkling in his arms and let the realization sink in.

The war was actually over.


	10. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final piece is set about three years after the last one.
> 
> Thanks for following me on the ride this has been, folks ^^ Look me up on Twitter if you haven't already, I'm @RhieraLouise there and I love to interact :D

Trailbreaker took a few extra minutes to make sure everything was perfect. They rarely had this much time to themselves, and he planned to make the best of it. He had something special to share, after all.

The berth room was ready. All of Ambulon’s projects and craft supplies and chaos had been stuffed into his room across the hall, and the mechlet himself had happily left a few hours ago.

Everything was set. All that was left was for Trailbreaker to sit down and wait.

And maybe down a cube. He was already burning through energon.

First Aid came home just when Trailbreaker had expected, smiling happily. Medbay was busy these days, every medic working hard on maintenance and mechling checkups and the steady flow of mecha coming in who were way overdue for any kind of medical attention, but First Aid was still happy.

Peace agreed with him.

“Hey.” Trailbreaker stood, accepting a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Busy. I swear if Misfire doesn’t start looking where he’s flying soon we’re going to foam-pad his entire frame.”

Trailbreaker chuckled. “Well, at least Skywarp only has one sparkling. I had Ratchet’s little hellions in the crèche today, they have more energy than anyone knows what to do with.”

First Aid groaned. “Primus save me from more twin sets. At least Minimus and Dominus seem to be calm so far.”

“They’re four months old and so tiny it’s hard to see them.” Trailbreaker took First Aid’s hands, leading him to the berth room. “Besides, Blaster’s not letting them out of his sight.”

“That’s true. I’m hoping they’ll stay that way for a while. We have troubles enough with the bigger set. Even Sunstreaker can’t keep up with Top Spin and Twin Twist.” First Aid seemed too distracted to realize where they were going until they crossed the threshold and Trailbreaker stepped aside. “They’re very much their sires’ sparklings, aren’t they? I know Hot Rod is really excited that his little brothers are as active as he is, especially now that Drift is training to – but – what…?”

“You like it?” Trailbreaker picked up the small cubes he’d prepared earlier, handing the high-grade version to First Aid. “I aimed for romantic.”

“I’d say you succeeded.” First Aid stared at the silky covers on the berth, the candles Trailbreaker had placed and lit with painstaking care. “What’s the occasion?” He leaned into Trailbreaker’s side and smiled. “I already agreed to bond with you, there’s no need to ask me that again.”

“I know.” Trailbreaker was still excited about that. “This is something different. Sit?”

First Aid did. “Where’s Ambulon?”

“With Whirl. Blades said he was taking the two of them and Spinister flying.” Trailbreaker may have nudged a bit to get Ambulon out of their quarters tonight, too. He could be told the news later.

First Aid laughed and shook his head. “Primus, all three of them? Blades is going to be exhausted.” He sipped at the cube, then drank deeply. “Ooh, this is good.”

“Glad you think so. Swerve helped me make it. He’s showing an aptitude for mixing.” Of course he was also showing an aptitude for mess, but he was young enough to excuse that. He’d learn. “And he was beyond excited when he got to help, it was adorable.”

“I’ll have to tell him he did well.” First Aid snuggled closer. “Something tells me you have ulterior motives for this.”

“I do. I have something to tell you.” Trailbreaker smiled, watching First Aid’s visor brighten with curiosity. “It’s good news.” At least he thought he was. Even with what he knew to expect. They weren’t at war this time, they had plenty of fuel, they were safe, there were enough medics for the first time in millennia. It was perfect timing.

He picked up First Aid’s hand and rested it over the plating on his abdomen, the small area that was already a bit warmer than usual. First Aid’s mouth opened in a quiet gasp. “Yeah,” Trailbreaker whispered. “I’m sparked. You’re going to be a sire again.”

First Aid’s hand trembled against his stomach. There was the faint wash of a medical scan, and then First Aid squealed. Downright squealed, pitch increasing, visor brightening in excitement, and then he threw himself at Trailbreaker and knocked him on his back on the berth.

“Oh my goodness love, you really are! Oh Primus, I love you so much!” First Aid pushed himself up enough that they could look at each other. “Does Amb know?”

“Not yet. I wanted to tell you first.” Trailbreaker could feel his frame heating just from First Aid’s proximity. Maybe they should see about lending Ambulon out more often. “You’re happy?”

“I’m ecstatic. And incredibly charged up by you.” First Aid grinned, hands already roving. “Which will be par for the course for the next year or so. When’s Amb coming back?”

“Tomorrow,” Trailbreaker replied, and Primus, how was he running this hot already? He could feel his valve leaking onto his panel. “Blades has promised to see him off to his lesson with Hoist. So we won’t see him until after.” He spread his legs and pulled First Aid closer. “Plenty of time.”

“Plenty of time,” First Aid agreed. “I adore you. I adore our bitlets.”

“Love you, Aid.” And there went his panel. “Now come here.”

First Aid groaned and did as Trailbreaker asked.

“What?” Ambulon’s optics were big. “A sparkling? Really?”

“Really,” Trailbreaker confirmed. “In a bit under a year you’ll be a big brother.”

First Aid sat down on the narrow berth next to Ambulon, pulling him close. “Are you excited?”

“I don’t know.” Ambulon looked from Aid to Trailbreaker and back. “What does it mean? Will I have to give up my room?”

“Oh, Primus baby, no you won’t.” First Aid nuzzled Ambulon’s helm. “We’ll talk to Metroplex, see if some expansion can be managed. Might have to move a wall in our room to make the storage closet into a full room, but we’re not touching this room. That’s yours.”

“Hey.” Trailbreaker knelt down in front of his mechlet, made sure Ambulon was looking at him. “We love you very much, Amb. This sparkling will never change that. We love you, and we’ll love him, whoever he is.”

“Okay. I guess it’s good then. And I can come to the check-ups, right? Like Hot Rod did?” There was a smile on Ambulon’s face now. “And you can teach me, right, sire?”

“Of course, Amb.” First Aid’s voice was all husky. Trailbreaker didn’t have to look to know First Aid was so happy he was tearing up.

Ambulon slid forward, into Trailbreaker’s arms. His helm rested over Trailbreaker’s spark. “Can I name him?”

Trailbreaker looked at Aid in surprise. “Um. What did you have in mind, dearspark?” He didn’t really have a name picked out yet, and as far as he knew First Aid didn’t either, but a bit of caution was probably clever. After all, if Hot Rod had gotten his way the twins would be called Awesome and Kick-Aft.

“Pipes,” Ambulon declared, kissing the plating over Trailbreaker’s spark. “His name’s Pipes.”

“Pipes.” Trailbreaker smiled. First Aid did as well, and Trailbreaker knew they were agreed. “Yeah, baby. His name’s Pipes. And he’s going to love his big brother.”

“I’ll be the best big brother,” Ambulon announced. “I’ll take care of him.”

Primus. Trailbreaker cuddled his eldest close, burying his face in Ambulon’s neck. “I love you, baby.”

“Come on.” First Aid stood, tugging Trailbreaker up by the elbow. “I think there’s a movie and a tin of goodies for this occasion. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Ambulon was out of Trailbreaker’s arms like a flash. “I’ll get them!”

First Aid laughed. “No transforming inside! You know it hurts Metroplex when you crash into the walls!” He put an arm around Trailbreaker’s waist. “So, Pipes?”

“Pipes.” Trailbreaker smiled. “I kind of like it.”

“I do too. It’s nice.”

“If you two don’t hurry up, I’m eating more than my share of goodies!” Ambulon hollered. “Get in here!”

“We’re coming, sweetspark!” First Aid called back. “Primus, we’ll be busy, won’t we?”

“Not as busy as Ratchet is.” First Aid wasn’t wrong, but they’d done this before. And Ambulon had turned out okay. “We’ll be fine. They start out small, after all.”

Ambulon was already on the couch, waiting for them, the big tin of goodies on his lap. He patted the seats on either side of him eagerly.

Ambulon and Pipes.

Trailbreaker couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of sparklings that appear in this fic, by birth year  
> Carrier first, then sire
> 
> Year 1  
> Ambulon (Trailbreaker/Smokescreen, Trailbreaker/First Aid)  
> Brainstorm (Wheeljack/Bluestreak)  
> Drift and Wing (Skyfire/Optimus Prime)  
> Hot Rod (Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker)
> 
> Year 2  
> Nightbeat (Prowl/Red Alert)  
> Skids (Hound/Mirage)  
> Swerve (Bumblebee/Cliffjumper)
> 
> Year 2 – Decepticons  
> Slipstream (Thundercracker/Soundwave)  
> Misfire (Skywarp/ either Blitzwing or Ramjet, Skywarp's not entirely sure and he doesn’t care)
> 
> Year 3  
> Nautica (Perceptor/Fireflight)  
> Barricade – unknown (Astrotrain adopts)  
> Damus (Breakdown/Knock Out)
> 
> Year 4  
> Sunstorm (Starscream/Acid Storm)  
> Whirl (Blades/Slingshot)  
> Top Spin and Twin Twist (Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker)
> 
> Year 5  
> Spinister (Vortex/Shockwave)
> 
> Year 6  
> Dominus and Minimus (Blaster/Jazz)
> 
> Year 7  
> Pipes (Trailbreaker/First Aid)
> 
> A few notes:  
> Jazz is Blaster's baby daddy, but it was as a friend. Jazz won't let himself be tied down XD  
> The Decepticons have a bit of a different culture. The sparklings are raised in family groups (trines, gestalts, etc) and the sire is considered mainly a contributor. That's why Star only said who the sparklings' carriers were and didn't bother with the sires.


End file.
